Epistolary
by Lucystrn
Summary: Dramione one shots, each chapter a new story. The title explains the form.
1. Chapter 1

**First : At the Ministry.**

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _The department of law enforcement has been notified with a decision concerning your request. It is with regret that I must inform you of the exclusion of your company by the Wizengamot. It has been stated and proved with facts that your company is no longer beneficial for the Ministry. The end of the partnership has been set for May, 3rd, of this year, which shall leave you enough time to gather your belongings from our premises. The Wizengamot is adamant that its decision will not be refuted and thus demand that you no longer address your complaints directly to its office._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione Granger, law enforcement department, Ministry of Magic._

 **OOO**

 _Ms Granger,_

 _It's with all my respect that I address this letter to your office then. If the Wizengamot would be persuaded to reconsider its decision, it would certainly be with the newly acquired pieces of evidence I gathered through personal investigation. I joined the documents to this letter and dare say that they must be sufficient proof that my company has not outdone the law and therefore never deserved to be dismissed from the Ministry's association. Joined documents assess that it was indeed the actions of a single employee that had been promptly shown to the door ever since._

 _I would very much appreciate if you would see for yourself that said documents are transmitted to the Wizengamot._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Malfoy, head, Malfoy inc._

 **OOO**

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _I reiterate the Wizengamot's words: its members are adamant that their decision will not, in any case, be refuted. You still have three days to empty the premises of your belongings or they will be promptly cleared off by the appropriate official._

 _As for the documents you joined to your letter, I am sorry to inform you that they are of no value to the law, as you are not entitled to investigate for the ministry._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione Granger, law enforcement department, Ministry of Magic._

 **OOO**

 _Ms Granger,_

 _With all due respect, I must insist that the documents are transmitted to the Wizengamot. They could be sufficient trigger to push for an official investigation that would clear my company's name. As it must have reached your ears, the reputation of my company has been very much tainted with this scission. As it is the only source of income of the Malfoy family, I must press the matter to your office. I will not give up on justice, and I truthfully assess that this is all just a misunderstanding._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Malfoy, head, Malfoy inc._

 **OOO**

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _I respected your wish and transmitted the documents to the Wizengamot. However, they still refuse to refute their decision. As for your belongings they have been cleared off the premises._

 _It would be very welcome of you to stop your correspondence on such matter or your owls risk being banished from the Ministry's mail reception._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione Granger, law enforcement department, Ministry of Magic._

 **Second: At home.**

 _Granger,_

 _I hate to have to write to you personally but the Ministry's left me no choice in banishing my owls._

 _I swear that I had nothing to do with those accusations. If you'd read the documents I joined to my letter to your office, you'd have seen proof that it was the actions of a single employee. My company is severely suffering from the scission with the Ministry and has lost more than half its clients. Please, reconsider._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _I tried. As head of department I can only present cases to the Wizengamot. I am not part of it and have no influence whatsoever on their decisions. I am sorry for your company but there is nothing I can personally do._

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _If it comes down to that, I will beg. Please do something._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _That came as a surprise. But again, there is truly nothing I can do for you._

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _I'm begging you._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _I laughed at loud at your last letter. This is getting ridiculous. If you promise to stop harassing me, I'll present the case one last time to the Wizengamot. I would need any evidence you acquired for yourself sent to my place promptly._

 _In the hopes to be left alone after that,_

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _If I had known making you laugh would work I would have tried sooner. I joined everything I found to this note and promise that if you try again, I will stop writing._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _Your case is ready, I present it tomorrow. You are welcome to assist the audience at nine o'clock. Don't work your hopes up though, they have reviewed it many time already and I am not convinced that this will change anything._

 _H.G._

 _P.S.: Let me know if you come, so I'll make sure that the visitor's desk provide the right badge for you._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _I will be there._

 _D.M._

 **Third: After the audience, at home.**

 _Thank you for trying._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _I don't know why I am doing this exactly but as the Wizengamot's decision seemed precipitated and unfair to me, I've decided to talk with Harry. He's agreed to try and work up an official investigation from the auror department._

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _I knew you could do something._

 _Thanks._

D.M.

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _The investigation starts tomorrow. Prepare yourself to see a bunch of aurors knocking at your offices early. You're welcome._

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _Potter has menaced to kill me if I was lying but they've taken every single file in the offices. They've also talked to every employee, who have asserted that I had noting to do with this. If they need anything else, as I doubt Potter will come asking, please write._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Burn this when you receive please. You'll be summoned to a hearing next week, without warning. Prepare your speech._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _How am I supposed to prepare? What will they ask? Why is this without warning? Am I suspected?_

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _Quit owling, meet me at Hog's Head, tomorrow at twelve._

 _H.G._

 **Third: After the hearing, at home.  
**

 _Malfoy,_

 _How has it gone? The auror's office won't divulge a word._

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _It pains me to admit it but exactly as you predicted. I was suspected, but I think I managed. Update me if you hear anything._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _The Wizengamot's deliberations are taking longer than usual, I am purposely kept in the dark. I'd prepare for another trial if I were you._

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _I'll need a defence._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _It was not a proper demand._

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _Be my defence at the trial._

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Agreed. Meet at my Practice office, Monday, 2pm._

 **Fourth: After the trial.**

 _Thank you. D.M._

 **OOO**

 _My pleasure Malfoy._

 **OOO**

 _Granger,_

 _Would you meet to celebrate?_

 _D.M._

 **OOO**

 _Malfoy,_

 _When, and where?_

 _H.G._

 **OOO**

 _Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron, Friday night, six o'clock. I'll pick you up?_

 **OOO**

 _Perfect._

 **Fifth: One year later.**

 _Hermione,_

 _How long is that business travel going to last? You said a week, it's been two. My mother is dying to have another lunch with you and keeps buzzing my ears everyday. I can't bear with it any longer._

 _Do come back quickly._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_.

 **OOO**

 _Draco,_

 _It's taken longer than anticipated but I'm finally coming home tomorrow. Weird way to say you miss me by the way, but know that I miss you too. Tell your mother that she is invited for lunch at our place Saturday, this should relieve your ears._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._


	2. Chapter 2

Does she remember being hit with a spark and then finding her smile again?

Does she remember following him to the seventh during sixth, to see what he was up to?

Does she remember being the one asking for him to be healed when he was to blame for his injury?

Does she remember the crack of his nose?

If she does, she will write back. She shall not call him anything else but he or him. She shall in no case speak of this to anyone. She'll receive a price if she proves who she is.

 **OOO**

She remembers.

She remembers him being the first to call her that.

She remembers not understanding the day, he, who is hated and fallen, spat for hours.

She remembers he was always just behind her six times.

She thought he was dead.

She thought he, who called himself prince, had failed protected him.

She believes he is a trap.

 **OOO**

He is not a trap.

He is dead to all but her.

He is willing to help.

He knows where the place is.

He knows where the thing, the piece of it, is.

He can say, if she promises not to tell.  
She has to promise she won't say a word.

 **OOO**

She promises.

 **OOO**

It is concealed where time is frozen. Where he, her fifth king, lay.

 **OOO**

She does not believe him. She has been there already.

 **OOO**

She didn't know then. She must check. He is certain it is there. He has seen it.

 **OOO**

She is certain now that he is a trap.

 **OOO**

He swears he is not. She has to believe him. He has nothing to loose. She has to destroy it.

 **OOO**

She is not certain she can trust him.

 **OOO**

He knows exactly why. He deserves it but promises to surrender if she does what he asked.

 **OOO**

She can't keep her promise and find the piece.

 **OOO**

She must find a way. He can not live again.

 **OOO**

He must help her then.

 **OOO**

She must meet him. Where he, who called himself a prince, has left them all.

 **OOO**

She is afraid.

 **OOO**

She has nothing to fear from him. He is dead. He has no weapon. He is nothing but a memory he is willing to share with her.

 **OOO**

She will come.

 **OOO**

* * *

 **OOO**

He is grateful.

 **OOO**

Where is he?

 **OOO**

He can't tell. They want him. She shall not write again.

 **OOO**

He shall surrender. He promised he would.

 **OOO**

He is dead. He can not keep his word for they would take his soul.

 **OOO**

They won't if she helps.

 **OOO**

He doesn't want her to help. She has already.

 **OOO**

She wants to help. She wants him to surrender.

 **OOO**

He can't. He won't. He is grateful. He won't write again.

 **OOO**

She begs him to trust her. She begs him to surrender. She will make sure his soul stays his.

 **OOO**

He trusts her. He doesn't trust them. He knows she means well but she can't be sure.

 **OOO**

She promises, on he, her fifth king, on he, who called himself a prince, on he, who hides from her, that he will be freed.

 **OOO**

He wants proof she can free him.

 **OOO**

She shall see him, where he waited for her once.

 **OOO**

He will come.

 **OOO**

* * *

 **OOO**

He shall cooperate. He shall not hold back. She will be with him. She promises.

 **OOO**

He will. He trusts her. He doubts she will be able to keep her promises.

 **OOO**

They trust her too. He will be freed, she will be with him.

 **OOO**

He hopes she is right. He hopes she will stay with him.

 **OOO**

She will stay with him the entire time. She promised. She keeps her word.

 **OOO**

He did not mean then. He hopes she will stay with him.

 **OOO**

She isn't sure she understands. She hopes she does. Does he want her to stay with him as his soul will?

 **OOO**

He does.

 **OOO**

Then, she will.

 **OOO**

He is grateful.

 **OOO**

She is too.


End file.
